Notice Me
by Akashirosaki
Summary: "Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas yang lain, tapi kenapa mengabaikan diriku?. Yang jelas-jelas selalu berada didekatmu. Berada dalam jarak pandangmu. Apa aku harus menghilang? Menjauh? Hanya supaya kau menyadari keberadaanku? Haruskah!" / Sehun EXO x OC eum... pernah di publish di akun FB pribadi Shiro


**Notice Me.**

Akashirosaki

Cast : Oh Sehun (EXO) x Kim Yeonji (OC!Female)

Disclaimer : I just own the story idea

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, AU

=,=

"Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas yang lain, tapi kenapa mengabaikan diriku?. Yang jelas-jelas selalu berada didekatmu. Berada dalam jarak pandangmu. Apa aku harus menghilang? Menjauh? Hanya supaya kau menyadari keberadaanku? Haruskah?!"

=,=

Berisik rintik hujan tak lagi terdengar saat langkah kaki itu memasuki salah satu kedai minuman yang berjajar di pinggir jalan. Seorang gadis dengan mantel biru musim dingin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kedai sembari melipat payung basahnya. Mencari sosok yang sudah dengan tega membuatnya datang kemari di tengah badai.

Hela nafas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya saat kedua mata bulatnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai emas yang tengah terlelap diantara botol-botol minuman kosong. Serta ceceran abu dan putung rokok.

Ia berjalan mendekat sembari membenarkan syal merah yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Mendengus sebal melihat keadaan pemuda itu, meski bukan pertama kalinya. Ia mengguncang bahu pemuda itu cukup keras, mencoba membangunkanya.

"Oh Sehun, bangunlah." Ucapnya.

Tak ada respon. Membuatnya kembali mendengus kesal. Lalu memutuskan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan memesan taxi. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tubuh kecilnya tak akan mampu membawa tubuh pemuda yang di panggilnya Oh Sehun itu pergi dari sana.

"Kali ini apalagi huh? Pacarmu yang sexy itu selingkuh? Tidak bisa memuaskanmu? Terlalu menyuruhmu ini itu? Atau apa?." Tanya nya dengan nada sarkas yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

Dia kembali menghela nafas. Menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Yang saat ini sangat kesal, marah, kecewa, dan muak dengan keadaan Sehun dihadapanya.

"Uughh.. Y-Yeonji-ah?" Lirih Sehun dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tangan pucat terulur guna memijat kepala yang serasa mau pecah. Mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran sembari bertanya "K-kau mengatakan s-sesuatu, Yeonnie?" dengan suara tidak jelas.

Kedua manik violet gadis itu berputar malas.

"Hanya bertanya, apa kau masih bisa berjalan, Idiot?" Tanyanya datar. Meski sebenarnya ingin sekali memaki dan mencaci pemuda tampan itu.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka. Seolah menyuruh gadis bermarga Kim itu untuk menilai sendiri bagaimana keadaanya saat ini.

"Dasar manusia super idiot." Umpat Yeonji tak peduli betapa kasarnya itu.

Hanya saja ekspressi Sehun membuatnya ingin sekali melenyapkan sosok itu dari hidupnya detik ini juga. Terlalu kesal, muak, marah, kecewa dengan sikap pemuda itu. Tapi mengingat wajah memohon Mama Sehun saat menitipkan putra tunggal super idiotnya itu padanya, ia menghapus niat kejamnya.

"Kim Yeonji-ssi, anda memesan taxi?" Interupsi seorang pria yang sepertinya supir taxi pesanan Yeonji.

"Ah.. benar Tuan." Jawab Yeonji dengan sikap manisnya yang telah kembali.

Ia segera meminta tolong padanya untuk membawa tubuh tinggi Sehun ke taksi dan menyebutkan alamat yang mereka tuju. Membiarkan pemuda itu kembali terlelap dengan bahu sempitnya sebagai sandaran. Menatap sejenak wajah pucat Sehun dan tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sinis dan sikap kasarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

=,=

Langkah pelan kaki beralaskan sendal rumah terdengar menghampiri dapur, tempat wangi sup rumput laut yang menggoda indera penciuman Sehun berasal. Dengan wajah mengantuk, rambut berantakan dan mata setengah tertutup Sehun masih bisa mengenali sosok yang kini berdiri didapur apartmentnya. Terlihat fokus pada masakan -sudah pasti sup rumput laut- yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Morning my bae~" Sapanya sembari melingkarkan kedua lengan pucatnya ke pinggang ramping sosok itu.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit berjengit kaget. Padahal hal manis seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali diterimanya. Tapi tetap saja masih bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kaget setengah mati. Mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat.

"Heii.. Sehun, jauh-jauh sana. Kau bau." Ketus Yeonji -sosok yang sedang dipeluknya- menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Huh.. setidaknya balas salamku Yeonnie." Balas Sehun dengan nada merajuk dan masih enggan beranjak dari posisi nyamanya.

Yeonji menghela nafas pelan sembari mengaduk sup rumput laut yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Ia mengambil sesendok dan menyuapi Sehun, setelah sembelumnya meniupnya beberapa kali.

"Morning too my idiot. Bagaimana?" Ucapnya membalas salam Sehun sembari bertanya bagaimana rasa masakannya pagi ini.

"Eum.. sangat enak. Seperti biasa." Jawab Sehun setelah menelan semua sup rumput laut yang disuapkan Yeonji dengan senyum tampanya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan panggilan sayang Yeonji padanya. Sungguh.. dia sangat biasa dengan kata-kata kasar dari bibir tipis Yeonji, yang entah sengaja atau tidak dilontarkanya.

"Ya sudah, pergi mandi sana. Aku tidak ingin terlambat kelas dengan alasan mengurusi seseorang yang sedang patah hati." Ucap Yeonji sarkas dengan senyum manisnya.

Sehun merengut tidak suka. Tapi tak bisa membalas dan memilih beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengacak poni selamat datang Yeonji. Sedangkan Yeonji kembali melanjutkan membuat sarapan dengan senyum tak pernah absen dari bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama Sehun sudah siap dengan style simple tapi tampan andalanya. Rambut yang masih sedikit basah, kaos putih polos dilapisi blazer hitam, dan celana panjang hitam dengan beberapa sobekan. Sejenak terpaku pada penampilan Yeonji yang sudah berubah. Dress soft blue sebatas lutut, dipadu dengan blazer hitam, sedangkan poni selamat datangnya dijepit keatas. Simple ... tapi sangat cantik dimata Sehun.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ, idiot?!" Sambar Yeonji menyadarkan keterpesonaan Sehun.

Berdehem sekali, sekedar mengubur salah tingkahnya lalu berjalan menuju kursi meja makan. Duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai sarapan dalam diam. Sampai dia mulai tersenyum sendiri karena entah apa di smartphonenya.

"Yeonji-ah~" Panggilnya.

"Heum?" Sahut Yeonji sembari menatapnya sekilas. Dia juga sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik diantara Jung Sojung dan Choi Seulrin?" Tanyanya sembari menunjukkan 2 buah foto gadis cantik dikampus mereka pada Yeonji.

"Huh?" Yeonji menatap 2 buah foto itu dengan ekspressi tak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi dimata Sehun justru seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu menunjuk asal pada foto Jung Sojung.

"Hee... Krystal? Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun antusias yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan gumaman tak jelas oleh Yeonji.

Tak sadar dengan perubahan sikap Yeonji. Makanan yang belum tersentuh setengahnya terabaikan begitu saja. Wajah manisnya tak lagi tersenyum. Seperti ada aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucapnya dingin dan segera menghilang ke toilet. Yakin tidak dipedulikan oleh Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan foto-foto Krystal Jung.

Sampai di toilet ia segera menyalakan kran dan mengeluarkan silet dari balik cermin yang menempel di dinding atas wastafel. Sehun tidak tahu jika ada benda seperti itu disini. Ia tersenyum menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Lalu mulai menggoreskan silet tajam itu kepergelangan tanganya. Berulang kali sampai darah kental merembes dari bekas siletan serta bau anyir yang menusuk hidung.

"Idiot." Umpatnya lirih.

Semakin lama, darah menetes ke dasar wastafel dihadapanya. Tak terganggu sama sekali dengan rasa perih yang timbul. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bermain-main dengan sembarang gadis cantik dan sexy diluar sana?!" Tanya sedikit berteriak. Meski teredam suara air yang mengucur dari kran.

"Kau tahu?! Aku muak melihatmu begitu frustasi setiap putus dengan pacar sialanmu itu. Kau tahu?! Aku selalu membenci sikap lemahmu saat berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dan sexy diluar sana. Benci dengan mata yang selalu haus dengan wajah cantik, tubuh sexy dan menarikmu itu. Sangat benci." Ucapnya melepaskan semua perasaannya saat ini.

Tanpa peduli seberapa parah luka dipergelangan tanganya saat ini. Bahkan ia berganti menyayat tangan kanannya.

"Tapi meski begitu aku tetap mencintaimu. Terjebak dalam lingkaran sialan bernama cinta itu." Lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Silet terjatuh saat tangan kirinya serasa mati rasa. Sejenak terdiam, membiarkan darah dan air mata mengalir. Kedua tangannya tertumpu pada wastafel. Bibir dan wajahnya memucat seketika karena banyaknya darah yang keluar.

Tok tok tok

"Yeonji, kau masih lama?" Teriak Sehun dari luar.

Yeonji hanya menatap sekilas pintu yang memisahkan mereka. Tak ingin menjawab dengan suara serak. Karena memang tak ingin Sehun mengetahui hobby mengerikanya ini. Ia membasuh tangannya dan menurunkan kembali blazernya. Memastikan tak ada satupun keanehan tertinggal, termasuk silet yang kini berakhir ditempat sampah.

"Heiiii Yeon-"

Cklekk...

"Kau berisik." Ucap Yeonji dengan tatapan datar, wajah basah, dan baju berantakan.

"Heii.. apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Sehun sembari memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Yeonji kuat. Membuat cengiran menahan perih terukir sebentar dibibir Yeonji. Namun terlewatkan oleh Sehun yang sibuk mengmati penampilan berantakan Yeonji.

"Kran airnya rusak tiba-tiba dan aku mencoba memperbaikinya. Dan yah.. beginilah akhirnya." Ucap Yeonji santai.

Ia melepas pegangan tangan Sehun sembari tersenyum paksa. "Aku kekamar sebentar." Ucapnya lalu berjalan sedikit berlari ke kamar yang memang sengaja disediakan oleh Mama Sehun di apartment putranya ini.

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya. Alasan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yeonji sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Mana mungkin kran rusak tanpa sebab, dan mana mungkin dia bisa memperbaikinya?. Lalu bau anyir yang samar-samar tercium oleh hidung mancungnya semakin menambah kecurigaannya. Dan saat bayangan-bayangan aneh -yang sebenarnya memang apa yang terjadi pada Yeonji- terlintas diotaknya, dia menggeleng cepat. Menepis bayangan itu. Seolah itu sesuatu yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

"Apa kau juga idiot, Yeonji-ah?" lirihnya pada akhirnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menunggu Yeonji di balkon apartment sembari memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Memikirkan apa ini pertama kalinya keanehan itu terjadi pada Yeonji. Atau sudah sering.. hanya saja dia tak menyadarinya.

"Aku benar-benar Idiot." Umpatnya lirih.

"Eh... kau mengakuinya?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sudah pasti milik Yeonji terdengar sangat berbeda.

"Huh? Siapa?" Ucapnya balik bertanya sembari mengamati penampilan baru Yeonji.

Kini rambut panjangnya dikepang asal dan poni selamat datangnya dibiarkan tergerai, masih sedikit basah juga. Atasanya berganti kaos hitam bertuliskan "Paris" dilapisi mantel biru sebatas lutut dan bawahan celana jeans putih.

"Tentu saja kau, Idiot." Jawab Yeonji sembari mengunci pintu apartment. "Lupakan, ayo berangkat." Lanjutnya dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju lift yang menjadi fasilitas di apartment mewah itu.

Sehun mengekorinya setelah mendengus kesal. Seketika lupa dengan kejadian aneh tadi saat melihat kenyataan Yeonji sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan segala rasa ingin tahunya. Berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus yang untungnya belum terlewat.

Tak butuh lebih dari 20 menit mereka sampai di kampus. Yeonji melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan lebih dulu karena kelas yang berbeda. Dia mengambil falkutas sastra, sedangkan Sehun fakultas hukum. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tarikan kuat tangan Sehun di pergelangan tanganya.

"Sakit idiot. Apa lagi sih?!" Kesalnya seperti biasa. Padahal sakit yang dirasakannya karena bekas sayatan silet yang hanya tertutupi perban tipis.

Chu~

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Sehun mengecup bibir pucat Yeonji cukup lama. Membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Sehun memang sering menciumnya. Tapi tidak pernah ditempat umum seperti ini.

"J-jangan cium aku sembarangan, Idiot!" Ketus Yeonji menyembunyikan perasaan kacaunya. Bahkan semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah pucat itu.

"Ucapan terima kasih untuk semalam dan pagi ini. Love you Bae." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum tulus sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yeonji.

Yeonji tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Merasa selalu kalah dalam permainan manis mematikan Sehun. Meski ia tahu Sehun sama sekali tak berniat untuk main-main. Tapi baginya ini berlebihan untuk sebuah status yang hanya sebatas teman.

=,=

Setelah hari itu, Sehun benar-benar terlihat dekat dengan Krystal Jung. Sering sekali terlihat berdua saat di kampus. Entah di kantin, lapangan basket, koridor, dan masih banyak lagi. Suatu pemandangan yang membuat sayatan di tangan Yeonji semakin banyak.

"Eonnie~" Panggil seorang gadis sembari mendekati Yeonji yang tengah duduk santai di bangku depan perpustakaan sembari membaca novel setebal 3 cm.

"Yerin-ah?" Ucap Yeonji dengan senyum cerah yang langsung lenyap seketika melihat beberapa memar di wajah manis gadis yang di panggilnya Yerin itu.

Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengabaikan novel favoritenya saat ini. Menyambut gadis yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan cemas. Ia memperhatikan Kim Yerin dari kepala hingga kaki. Mencari keanehan lain.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukanya? Appa?" Tanyanya beruntun sembari mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Yerin.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah.

"Appa datang, teriakan dimana-mana, beberapa barang pecah, dan aku mendapatkan ini." Ceritanya pelan.

Yeonji langsung membawa tubuh gemetar itu kedalam pelukanya. Sebisa mungkin menahan emosi yang serasa ingin meledak di dadanya. Dan memilih untuk menenangkan adik semata wayangnya lebih dulu.

"Gwenchana Yerin-ah." Ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap punggung sempit Yerin.

Dapat dirasakan isakan pelan dari bibir memar Yerin dan basah air mata dipundaknya. Hatinya ikut sakit. Keinginan untuk membalas perbuatan kurang ajar dari sosok yang mereka sebut Ayah semakin besar. Karena ini bukan kali pertama sosok itu melalukannya. Dulu hanya pada Ibunya, lalu dirinya sendiri dan sekarang adik kecil yang selalu ingin dia lindungi, ingin ia jauhkan dari semua kenyataan mengerikan itu. Jika bukan permintaan Ibunya, ia pasti sudah melakukan hal gila pada orang itu.

"Kita obati lukamu lalu tinggalah di apartment Sehun, tidak perlu mengambil baju atau apapun dari rumah. Pakai punyaku. Tinggal disana sampai kupastikan tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan hal semacam ini padamu lagi. Arra?" Ucapnya panjang lebar sembari menatap sayang Yerin.

Tangan kurus Yeonji menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tembam Yerin. Mereka memang mirip, hanya saja Yerin lebih pendek beberapa cm dari Yeonji dan lebih tembam.

"T-tapi Eonnie, aku tidak enak dengan Sehun Oppa..." Ucap Yerin ragu.

"Tenang saja, Sehun akan mengerti. Kau tidak boleh membantah Yerin-ah. Ini demi kesalamatanmu dan ketidak cemasan kakakmu." Ucap Yeonji meyakinkan.

"Tapi-"

"Stop. We've deal it. Kajja." Potong Yeonji lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan menggandeng Yerin pergi.

"Gomawoyo.. Eonnie." Lirih Yerin mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Yeonji.

"Ini tanggung jawabku. Maaf tidak ada disana sampai kau seperti ini." Ucap Yeonji benar-benar menyesal.

Yerin hanya menggeleng pelan. Yeonji selalu ada saat dia tak tahu harus kemana saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Yeonji yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan segala perasaan tertekannya. Yeonji yang selalu memberinya ketenangan sejak mereka kecil dulu. Adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia syukuri dalam hidupnya. Jadi, ia tak akan pernah menyalahkan kakaknya atas hal semacam ini.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Dan saat berjalan keluar kampus, ekor mata Yeonji melihat Sehun lagi-lagi bersama dengan Krystal. Sesuatu yang aneh kembali menguasai perasaanya. Membuatnya dengan cepat memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada Yerin. Saat ini, dia harus menjadi sosok yang tegar untuk sosok rapuh disampingnya.

Yeonji mengetik sederet pesan untuk Sehun. Berisi perihal Yerin yang akan tinggal bersama mereka sementara waktu.

=,=

Sehun membuka pintu apartmentnya saat langit diluar sana sudah memerah. Menampilkan lukisan indah tiada tara sang Maha Kuasa.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya memberi salam sembari meletakkan sepatu pada rak sepatu.

"S-Sehun Oppa, selamat datang." Jawab gugup suara yang sedikit asing ditelinganya. Membuatnya segera mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Eeh? Yerin-ah?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ah.. anyeong Oppa, urin marya.." Basa-basi Yerin tak ingin terlihat terlalu kaku.

"Ahh.. ne, urin marya.. eum-"

"Kau pasti tidak membaca pesanku, Oh Sehun-ssi?!" Suara datar khas dari gadis kesayanganya, yang berdiri sembari membawa sendok sayur.

"Err.. pesan? Sepertinya tidak." Jawab jujur pemuda pucat itu sembari menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Ck. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis itu," Sembur Yeonji sembari kembali berjalan pelan kedapur.

Diikuti Sehun dan Yerin dengan ekspressi berbedanya. Sehun yang sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Dan Yerin yang sedikit membuka bibirnya tak percaya dengan sikap sarkas kakaknya. Selama ini dia hanya melihat sisi lembut bagaikan malaikat Yeonji.

"Intinya, Yerin akan tinggal disini sementara waktu. Ada masalah yang membuatku tidak bisa membiarkanya tinggal dirumah sendirian." Ucap Yeonji sembari mencicipi masakan untuk makan malam mereka.

Sehun yang sedang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin langsung ber Oh panjang sembari menatap Yerin. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas, beberapa plester dan memar diwajah manisnya.

"Ahh.. baiklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri Yerin-ah." Ucapnya ramah pada Yerin yang terpaku disekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

"G-Gomawoyo Sehun Oppa, aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian." Ucap Yerin sembari memaksakan senyum.

"Kau tidak perlu secanggung itu. Tinggalah selama yang kau mau." Ucap Sehun sembari berjalan kearahnya dan mengusak rambut Yerin. Lalu melenggang pergi kekamarnya.

Yerin terpaku ditempatnya. Tak percaya mendapat sambutan sehangat itu dari Sehun. Seseorang yang hanya dia tahu nama dan wajahnya dari Yeonji. Ya.. faktanya mereka memang belum pernah mengobrol, meski Yeonji sudah sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Benar kan apa kata Eonnie?" Tanya Yeonji membuyarkan keterpakuan Yerin.

Yerin berjalan cepat kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sosok ini disampingnya, dihidupnya.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida Eonnie." Ucapnya tulus.

Yeonji tak membalas, melainkan mengusap sayang punggung Yerin. Ia tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih Yerin, ia hanya ingin melihat adiknya ini selalu tersenyum. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Bae, aku lapar~" Teriak Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke dapur sembari mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Membuat acara pelukan Yeonji dan Yerin terpaksa disudahi. Yerin sendiri langsung kabur untuk membersihkan alat makan dan nasi. Dan Yeonji melanjutkan masaknya.

"Sabar sedikit Idiot." Jawab Yeonji datar.

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk disana, menunggu sembari memperhatikan dua gadis yang kini ada di tempat tinggalnya. Lalu terfokus pada punggung sempit Yeonji. Beberapa hal yang menggangu pikiranya beberapa minggu ini kembali menyeruak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Yeonji mendesak bibirnya untuk bicara. Namun ia tetap diam, sampai Yeonji membawa ramyeon spesial ke meja makan.

Tak~

"Ouchh.. sakit Yeon!" Teriak Sehun saat mendapat jitakan keras dari Yeonji sembari menatap protes.

"Salah sendiri melamun tidak jelas begitu, cepatlah makan." Sahut Yeonji tak peduli, namun tangannya mengusap bekas jitakan dikepala Sehun.

Sehun menarik kuat tangan Yeonji yang membuat gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu satu kecupan mendarat di bibir merahnya.

=TBC=

Yo... mohon bantuan nya ^_^


End file.
